pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky Love
The ninth episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb bring back their cloning device only to find out it's had some major flaws since its last use. Doof discovers the machine's outcome and falls in love with it. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are busy looking through some old parts to find stuff for a new project. Isabella finds a bunch of Fireside Girl cookies. She questions why they hoarded so much. Phineas says in case of the zombie apocalypse. Buford rolls his eyes. Baljeet wonders about all the geometry having to do worked out into all these spare parts. Caleb says as long as they don't make another backyard hodge podge or obstacle course out of the spare parts again, he'll be game. Just then, Kaitlin discovers the old cloning machine. Phineas remembers using that thing and they decide to use it again because their friends didn't get to see it. They fire it back up and wonder where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through one of Phineas and Ferb's transporters. He is transported to his lair. Monogram alerts Perry that Doof has been investigating chemical reactions, at an extreme level. With that kind of research, who knows what kinds of things Doof has planned. Perry immediately rushes over to Doof's lair. With the gang, the machine is fully functioning, but something doesn't seem right. Buford pushes Irving, Ford, and Olivia out of the way. But Buford didn't realize he had pushed Olivia into the machine. Everyone gasps and wonders what's going to happen. An Olivia clone comes out, but it looks terrifying. Everyone screams. The Olivia clone goes into town and cause havoc and also scares the living daylights out of everyone. But for some reason, Austin stayed behind and looked back at the machine. It was glowing and shaking. He was wondering what was happening, but then he gasps. Meanwhile, across town, Perry bursts in but is trapped in a snap. He is trapped in a cage. Doof then presents the Biochemical-Nuclear-Reaction-Big-Bang-Inator. It looks just deadly. Perry gulps. Doof says he'll combine bits of all the known elements on the periodic table, including pizzazium infonionite, and use it to create a supersonic blast radius across all of Danville, allowing him to create his own evil empire and take over the Tri-State Area. Just then, the Olivia clone burst in. Doof for some reason feels some sort of connection with it and falls in love. Norm questions Doof's love life. Perry sighs. Meanwhile, with the malfunctioning machine, many more Olivia clones pop out, ready for rampage. With the kids, they think they finally lost the Olivia clone. Olivia herself is terrified. Just then, Kaitlin points out more clones. They all scream and run. Doof and his Olivia clone are going out for a dinner date and then he sees all the other clones. Doof faints. Back at the lair, Perry and Norm don't really know what to do next. Norm just lets Perry out of his cage awkwardly and Perry awkwardly waves goodbye. Norm awkwardly presses the self-destruct button on the Inator. A smaller radius comes out, destroying all the Olivia clones. Phineas and Ferb are glad that's over. Doof is still fainted. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Buford: "And you never showed us this?" * Phineas: "Yes, yes we apparently never did..." Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Phineas and Ferb's transporter Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp.... Errors * Kaitlin supposedly only met Phineas and Ferb on Halloween and she is seen with them in the summer, unless this is another summer Continuity * The twelfth Halloween episode ("One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "The Monster of Phineasnferbenstein", "That's the Spirit!", "The Curse of Candace", "Drusselsteinoween", "Ghost In the Backyard", "We Will Haunt You", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Night of the Living Pharmacists", "The Halloween Party") * Caleb mentions the backyard hodge podge and obstacle course ("Backyard Hodge Podge", "One Good Turn") * Phineas and Ferb bring back the cloning machine ("Romancing the Clone") * Doofenshmirtz mentions pizzazium infonionite ("Vanessacary Roughness") Allusions None Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44